


Adrenaline Junkie

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Oral Sex, POV, Sexual Encounters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: A POV about Zell's addiction to being an adrenaline junkie





	Adrenaline Junkie

It's all started around the ripe old age of five; Seifer had pushed me into a stream, carrying me some ways down. I couldn't fight the current, I swallowed more water than I ever admitted, and It was... terrifying. The thought of death as the water poured into my lungs, vision blurry due to the lack of oxygen and swirling as my limbs worked against every attempt to swim. The pumping of my heart tripled, and at the time I could swear the only thing keeping it from coming out from my throat was liquid from the river pushing the bile down. It's amazing how heavy water can feel. It's like an unknown force trying to pull you under into the abyss. It didn’t take long to accept defeat, however prematurely. The next thing I knew was I being dragged out of the water by Matron. I won't lie; I cried, even pissed myself. But ever since then there's been this kindle in me that wants to be ignited. I've tried everything to quench this rising thirst, Sometimes even doing dumb things, just so I can feel how fast my heart accelerates. It's a drug… and I'm addicted to it. Only side effects are that it doesn't last long, especially not anymore.

 

Whenever poisoned, I feel the tingling sensation spreading like wildfire through my body, the pit of my stomach crystallizing like Shiva’s diamond dust; it’s cold. I always wait till the last minutes to cure myself, right as my body starts expressing true panic. My heart doubles, fingers start trembling, and part of me truly believes I’ve gone too far, or this will be how I die. This used to be the feeling whenever I fought, but now It’s just numbness. Only brushing against a Grim Reaper’s scythe can quench the thirst.

 

The others just... don’t understand; they never could. So no longer do I explain myself; I just go and do. They say I’m energetic, a lack of understanding on how to sit still, but they don’t get it. No one will...

 

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

 

As I drowsily looked up from my incapacitated state, my eyes could barely make out the seafoam green looking into mine. No...not him, why him?! Sluggishly I tried to crawl away, “go...away...m’fine,” I wheezed.

Now, I'm hyper aware of how foolish I must look, especially to him. Pathetic, Worthless, Useless; I see it all on his smug face, sizing me up. Looking for a fight with a helpless person. I have to admit, being caught like this adds to the fire, but my heart beat only multiplied when he called my name. Can still hear the blood rushing in my ears, whole body in ecstasy. I’ve officially entered the high. 

No longer can I hear Seifer’s words, this feeling is new, I feel the rush, yet everything’s slowing down. Fatigue is setting in, but I don’t know why. Seifer’s screaming at me, but I don’t understand why, nor can I understand what he’s saying. He hates me, just like he hates everyone else, he should be enjoying this moment. Instead he looks frightened, like he always did as a child when a thunderstorm would hit. Seifer’s liked to put on a brave face, but him and Squall were the biggest babies. 

The last thing I remember was laughing weakly at the lame expression on his face.

 

When I came to, the first that caught my eye was I wasn’t in the infirmary or my room. Who’s room is this? Glancing around, nothing stands out to give the person’s identity away. Everything is kept to the bare minimum. 

I tried to sit up, but my body felt heavy, feels like I’m being tackled by Ifrit. All I can do is hiss as I get up in pain, coming down from the high was always the worse, but why can’t I remember what happened? It’s not normally this bad. 

Just as I was stepping out of the bed front door slid open, bringing a welcoming chill to the warm room. When I caught a look at my savor, my form collapsed back on the bed; Seifer had brought me back.  
But why? Why would someone like him care? Instantly my guard is up, my headspace is too fragile and honestly I don’t know what will happen. 

I’m positive we’re holding the same expression of shock, for him it looks like he didn’t expect me to awake so soon, and for me? Well, I didn’t think Seifer was the rescuing type. 

Despite the look on his face, he steps forward meekly, brown paper bag cuddling his side. Without a word he pulls out plastic wrapped hotdog from within the treasure bag; my favorite. Gingerly he places the food on the edge of the bed as if I’d attack him if he came closer. I probably would if I had the strength, but for now I’ll work with this peace treaty we having going. I’ll shut up and eat quickly and quietly, while he stays across room, not instigating. Seemed like a smart plan to me anyway. We ate in silence, only the sounds of our chews carried any kind of conversations.

“Were you- were you trying to kill your self,” Seifer asks abruptly. Taking me completely off guard.

 

“What?”

“I know that poison didn’t make you deaf, answer me.” He stated.

“No, I ain’t suicidal,” answering him.

“Then why the fuck! Did you not use esuna?!”

Because of my state of mind, I flinched the moment he started yelling. I didn’t expect him to be this pissed, but I guess it goes with that anti-hero complex he has going. According to him I may be weak as shit, but taking your own life is a pansy move. I agree with him, I always look to the road ahead, no amount of bullying would every make me consider taking my own life. But that’s not the problem. He wants to know why I didn’t cure myself. It’s not his business yet the words are pouring out my mouth and I can’t stop the series of events unfolding as I’m blabbing away.

I watch as his face goes from confusion to disgust to anger, Seifer looks like he wants to punch me in the face and a sick part of me wants him too, if he hurt me, the rush would be astronomical. Fuck, the thought alone has my hands buzzing in trepidation. 

When I finally stop spilling my whole life story I wait, trying to gauge his next move. What will the Almighty Seifer Almasy do to embarrass me further. 

“…Don’t ever do something this dumb again.”

“It’s not that simple Seifer! It’s something I crave! It just takes over, someone like you wouldn’t understand!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means someone high and mighty like you doesn’t understand. You walk around like you own the place, yeah we were raised in the same orphanage together, but you don’t know a damn thing about me!” I can’t stop myself from yelling at him, it’s setting off another rush, somehow he always gets my blood going. I gotta keep yelling, doesn’t matter if it makes sense or not, he’s here I’ll just use him. 

“Chicken, your not even making sense.”

“Don’t call me that!” As I was yelling I got closer and close to him, just hoping he would take the bait and swing. Instead he just blankly stared at me. Watching and studying me like I’m some type of Behemoth in a cage.

“What do you want from me Dincht, be honest.”

“Hurt me, Scare me, I don’t care, just please don’t stop my rush,” I whispered lamely.

The moment those words spilled from my mouth, he grabbed me, yanking me closer. Something soft, yet firm crashed against my lips, it was his own. I couldn’t even be upset because my body was overloading with a new sensation. I never got a rush when touching myself, so I never bothered, but Seifer’s only touching me with his own lips and I’m ready to burst. 

“You a virgin chickie?” His confident expression showing a glipse of emotion unlike any other.

A stillness came from my body is I gasped for air from the kiss, what a question. “And if I was? Are you going to stop?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, unless you wanna bawk out?” Why must he always make chicken jokes with that sadistic smile on his face?

“Just shut up and touch me.”

Seifer takes orders from no one, but I’m glad he choose to listen to me then and there. The feeling of another’s hand? It’s glorious, like being on fire without being burned. His palms are rough, much like my own calloused hand, yet smooth like obsidian. Even though it’s getting hot, my skin is prickling, leaving tiny bumps of freezing ecstasy in it’s wake.

His tongue is indescribable as it dances with my own, all I know is I never want the feeling to stop. Hopefully he doesn’t get annoyed with my inexperience because this is what I need. I want to know what he feels like, is he also getting goosebumps? I have to know, I need to know.

 

Reluctantly I pull away,”Mmm…Seifer?”

 

“Hm?” his brow ruffled.

 

“Can I touch you too?”

 

“Heh, why would you even ask that?”

 

“I didn’t figure you’d be into…me? I honestly don’t know what your end goal is here, but I also kinda don’t care. I just…I’m new to this.” Now hot and bothered, burning for an entirely different reason. Should’ve just kept my mouth closed. Now he’s probably just gonna laugh and say the whole thing was a joke. Hyne, Raijin probably in the closet recording, just waiting for Seifer to give the word to pop out. 

Without a word he walks past me towards the bed, taking off his coat and vest in the process. Seifer’s all lean muscles, not lean like me, but I doubt he as any fat on him. How intoxicatingly sexy. Too bad those words will forever remain unvoiced. Lost in starting I never noticed him beckoning me to come over to him. 

 

“Saddle up.”

 

“Excuse me”

 

“Get on my lap before I change my mind about this.”

 

Wasting no time I do as I’m told, the feeling is awkward, but the arousal overthrows. I can feel him, and by Hyne, I guess that’s where all the fat lies. Crap does he know expect me to take that? It’s my first time, does he expect me to receive? Do I even want too? 

“Shh, Dincht relax. There’s others ways to have sex without penetration. For now just touch me,” he whispered to me right before nibbling on my earlobe. I just about screamed, why is everything he does suddenly feel so remarkable?! 

Slowly I reach my hand out for his skin, it’s scorching. I want to taste it, so following through I bite the junction between his neck and shoulder, his head tilts back and he mumbles a swear. With my confidence building up I continue with my ministrations, taking note of each and every shutter and moan Seifer releases. This feeling within me is much more stronger than my rush ever was; I’d rather have this become my new addiction. 

Hesitantly, my hands slide down to pants. Nerves are getting the best of me, what if I’m not good enough? Before unbuttoning his pants, I grope his bulge. Seifer throws his head back, hitting the wall, though I doubt even notice or cared, but the sound of the impact was heavy. “Ahh fuck! Harder Dincht, I ain’t glass.”

Groping again, but much harder this time I receive I mewl. Seifer just mewled, yeah these pants had to come off, and I did just that. Marveling at how much girth his cock has, tentatively I try to reach my hand around it, I can’t. The weight of Seifer is in my hands, but now I’m at a lost of what to do.

For the first time since we’ve gotten on the bed, I look directly into lusty mint-colored eyes. “I’ve never done this before Seifer, I know I put my mouth on it and suck, but is there a certain way?”

“You want to feel a rush, yeah?” Slowly I nod, “good. Just keep your mouth opened and don’t bite me. Gonna show you why I’m so great.”

Doing as told I obey, waiting to see what’s in store. Gently, I feel his hands on the back of my head, guiding me towards his monstrous dick. My mouth slots with his cock well, the flesh is warm and his taste is salty. His crotch smells of musk, but all it did was turn me on. I’m already on cloud nine and Seifer is promising more.

Without warning, he thrusted into my mouth forcefully, completely catching me off guard, my body immediately tensed. It’s hitting the back of my throat and instinctively my body is trying swallow and eject is massive object at the same time. Thankfully I lost my gag reflex years ago due to the hotdogs, but it doesn’t stop the tears from running down my face. He’s not hurting me, but at the same time I’m terrified. It’s everything my minds been craving, and for the first time I feel full. 

The slurping noises and his moans intertwine with my own, causing my cock to become painfully hard. Somehow I managed to pull myself out while Seifer fucked my face with abandonment. The pace I set is brutal, desperately trying to match Seifer’s. My scream is muffled when it happens, my hand is cover in a large explosive load, I never knew I was capable of creating. I guess Seifer was also his limit because after I finished, his cock pulsated strongly before spunk poured down my throat, all I could do was swallow.

Pulling away from his softening member, I breathe heavy, never have I experienced some so…good.

 

“Holy hell Seifer…,” my voice is raw.

 

“Heh…told you.”

 

Now I sit here in silence, watching Seifer come down from his high. What comes after this? My body feels sticky and my hand carrying my load is drying. Do I just leave or is there more? Yeah it’s probably best if I do. “I’m gonna go.”

I grimace at how sad I sound, but I don’t look back to see if he’s heard me or not. See that’s the thing with this kind of rush, guilt and shame always follow closely behind. Bringing out my insecurities at the worse time. With my normal rush, this doesn’t happen. It’s always more complicated when someone else is brought into the mix. 

 

“Why are you leaving?”

 

“Well what else am I supposed to do?”

 

“You could let me help you finish.”

 

“No need.” I opened my hand to show him my spend.

 

“Ahh.”

 

Gosh this is painful, “yeah.”

 

“Look Dincht, I don’t want you hurting yourself. So if you’re ever feeling…whatever the hell wrong with you, just come to me. I helped you didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but…” I looked away, only ashamed “why do you care?”

 

“Why does it matter, I ain’t gonna go running off at the mouth if that’s your problem.”

 

“How do I know this isn’t a joke?”

 

He grabs my dirtied hand and pulls me towards him, again he kisses me, this time add his tongue to the mix. When he pulls away he smirks, “I don’t kiss anyone with my seed in there mouth…and I don’t do this either.” He takes my hand and process to clean me with his mouth, his tongue is warm and I can’t help but to moan again. Foolishly I trust him, because would Seifer honestly lie while seductively sucking my digits? I doubt it. 

 

“There believe me now?”

 

I nod.

 

“Good, I wanna nap now so come lay down.”

 

“B-but!”

 

“Listen Chicken-wuss, your ass was heavy and carrying you all the way back here was a pain. So the least you could do is lay with me.”

 

Just like that the awkwardness vanished as I crawled back into bed with him. For the first time in year I’m not concerned about my next rush, but maybe that’s because he’s right next to me. Maybe all this time Seifer was my adrenaline rush.


End file.
